Love with a Magic Sword by my Side
by Pete the Rock
Summary: When Kazuki goes to a wedding, not his own, Yuna and Rin remove a mysterious seal, only to disappear from the Aoi Campus and to Veridian Forest. Can they find their way back with all sorts of trouble brewing back home? WitchSwordShipper. Please R&R.
1. One's Big Day, Two's Sealed Fates

Disclaimer: No ownership to Maburaho or Pokémon

Summary: After sending Kazuki to a wedding of a connection detail, a mysterious seal is discovered by Yuna and Rin. When attempting to remove the seal, a hidden power transports them to the Pokémon world. Getting back may have circumstances that would impact a few lives. WitchSwordShipper

* * *

_**Love with a Magic Sword by my Side**_

_Chapter 1: One's Big Day, Two's Sealed Fates_

* * *

"Kazuki, dear," an angel was calling ever so softly. "Wake up. You don't wanna be late." Eyes struggled open on a brunette male in a bed. They opened in front of a pink pigtail-haired teenage girl. The girl was wearing what appeared to be a light blue/whitish school uniform with shin-high stocking-size socks. "It's time to get up." The brunette, groggy on the awakening, sensed something amiss.

"Yuna?" he spoke. "It's Sunday." Sunday? Since Yuna was in a school outfit, Kazuki pointed out that school clothes weren't necessary. Yuna had to have known it was Sunday.

"I know it's Sunday, which is why I woke you up." Why? "As your wife, and that we've prepared for today, I had to get you up for the wedding." Wedding? Kazuki's eyes widened, seemingly lost in current events, before he cleared his head.

"That's right. Dr. Akai's best medical student that was under his study wing is getting hitched, today. Sorry about that, Yuna. I forgot about the fact that I was invited." Yuna didn't mind. Going to a good friend's wedding was a big deal that anything that should go right, would tend to go ever so wrong. A little thing like RSVP invitations would start.

"No big deal. You do need to get ready." Kazuki shot a look at an alarm clock, reading 7:44 AM. Kazuki did seem to remember somethings about the wedding.

"Wedding doesn't start until 11:30. We've got plenty of time." Again, no big deal to Yuna's beaming smile.

"True, but that doesn't mean that you should skip breakfast." Ah, the meal of champions. A growl of stomachs clinched Kazuki to agree with her.

"Good point. I'll get some tea ready."

"Okay. Thanks, dear." Those two acted like a wedded couple: helping out each other, keeping happy thoughts between each other...anything else?

'I know we're not an official married couple. I mean, both of us, 17-year old high school students...yet, Yuna is so...driven to be my wife.' They're not married? That's a sudden twist. The two ate breakfast, drank cranberry tea...

"Rin teach you how to make tea like this?" Uh oh! Her tone was thinking that Kazuki had been cheating on her by going out with Rin. Worse off, Kazuki had a guilty feeling. Not too good for their relationship.

"She did, especially with how to mortar the cranberries. I asked her, seeing if there was any way to impress you, Yuna." Yuna was awe-stricken with humble whistles. To impress her, Kazuki's visit to this Rin worked. After breakfast, Kazuki straightened the sheets of the bed and cleaned the dishes before getting a charcoal gray tuxedo dressed.

"You look like the bouquet will fly your way. Too bad I won't make it. Housewife deals." Still, she's not a wife. Not yet anyway.

"Hey, I understand. Pretty soon, Dr. Akai should arrive to pick me up." So, the good doctor was taking him to the wedding. Well, it was one of his favorite medical students, so his RSVP was automatic. Barbershop pole-style print necktie straight, Italian loafer shoes on feet, hair gelled back...Kazuki was ready to go. "Thanks for helping me get ready, Yuna. I hope I'm this good looking by the time we tie the knot." Chirps of giggles sweetened the face of the pink-haired lass. "I'll see you after the reception." He exited his room, or dormitory room and strolled out of the building, to the gate where a woman in a black funeral dress, including a veil and glasses, was sweeping the sidewalk as Yuna watched her "husband" depart.

"Good morning, Mr. Shikimori," she greeted Kazuki.

"Morning, Miss Hirosaki. Has the doctor stopped by?" Hirosakiused her broom as an ultra-long finger, pointing to a car coming from that street. They saw a white convertible heading their direction. It stopped in front of the gates which, at the driver's seat sat a tall raven-haired man wearing tiny specks and a white tuxedo. Kazuki knew who it was the moment the convertible came to a stop. "Dr. Akai!"

"Shikimori, right on cue!" Akai complimented. "You ready to go?"

"You bet!" Kazuki hopped into the topless vehicle, strapping a seatbelt on. Secured, Akai joggled the manual stick to gear, pressing the firmed gas pedal. The convertible raced off, which also had a cardboard sign, reading "JUST MARRIED." No, not them. Probably for the bride and groom. Yuna was alone, as she was cleaning the dorm room. As she was polishing the table, she saw something on the door. There was a purple slip of paper with all sorts of scribbles on it. Yuna got to the slip, wondering where it came from.

"What's this doing on the door?" she asked herself. She reached for the slip to remove it from the door when, speaking of the door, there was a knock on it. Forgetting the slip, she answered the door. The door opened which there was another female. She looked like she came from the past with her green and purple feudal samurai garb. Her purple hair looked like twin long ponytails. Yuna recognized who it was the instant she saw her. "Hey, Rin. What's up?" Rin shot a look over the dorm room, looking for something, or someone.

"Where's Shikimori?" she asked.

"Attending a wedding, he was invited to." Rin felt mystified with the news about Kazuki. "Yeah, Dr. Akai invited him to attend a wedding that a former student of his is tying the knot for." Although cleared on the issue at hand, Rin still felt awed that Kazuki would be invited to such an occasion.

"Never thought Shikimori would be offered a chance to understand the frustrations of marriage and companies. But were you uninvited or you just didn't feel like joining him, as a 'wife' should?" Well, her explanation was housewife details.

"I wanted to run a few errands, like shopping, cleaning, laundry..." Rin bowed, understanding where she was coming from.

"I see." That's when Yuna closed the door, revealing the slip, still stuck to the pine wood. Rin turned and spotted the slip, too.

"Anyway, I was wondering about, what I think it is, this seal. I have a feeling that Kuriko has something to do with it." Rin observed the seal, believing Yuna with her suspicions.

"She probably wants to ensnare us so that we can't get to Shikimori while anything vile would reign over him. Let's remove it so that we can get to the wedding."

"Agreed." As if it was loose sticky tape, Yuna reached over and yanked the slip from the door. Suddenly, the slip began to shine bright with a bursting pulse of power. The light flashed throughout the room, and then an explosion. A surging blast pulverized the windows with the light shooting out like a cannon. Hirosaki heard, felt and saw the blast of glass and pane as shards of the windows' remains rained at her like a storm. She beat feet, clear of the flying debris. Once stopped, along with the light, Hirosaki ran inside, hoping that everyone was okay. She got to Kazuki's dorm, opened it, to see that only the windows were destroyed. Everything else stayed in place. Weird.

"Miss Miyama," she quivered. "Please be alright." What happened to Yuna and Rin? The blackness could be a bad place for anyone, anything. That's when...

"Rin?" A light beamed out of the darkness. A few second of blindness, before the view was fixed. Yuna was there. "Rin, are you alright?" Rin's paining groans would be a suggestion that he was in some significant discomfort.

"I...I think so," she ached. Yuna grasped a stretched arm from Rin, and helped pull her to her feet. As she got her balance, Rin focused on the setting. Trees, left and right. Unusual creatures like purple mice, reddish pigeons and other rounded woodland creatures occupied what appeared to be a forest. "So much for crashing a wedding." It seemed that the girls were lost. Not only were they in a forest, but they were unsure of what actions to take.

"This isn't good. How can I get to Kazuki, now?" Could these teenagers find a way back?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. One's Break, Two's Encounter

_Chapter 2: One's Break, Two's Encounter_

* * *

He was unaware that Yuna was no longer at home, but advised that it was "housewife" errands, Kazuki was not too worried about her. She told Kazuki that it was a wife's job to be helping her man out. He, along with Dr. Akai, arrived at a park where there was a massive crowd waiting for the wedding. Invited by the good doctor since the groom was a medical student under her teachings, Kazuki and Akai exited the slick convertible, approaching the gazebos and white tents, covered with bright colored streamers and banners. "Wow," Kazuki awed. "They pulled out the stops." He was surprised to see so much preparation for a wedding. Before long...

"Dr. Akai, is that you?" a young man called out. Akai and Kazuki jerked heads to the sound, seeing a stoic redhead in a white tuxedo. He knew Akai, so that meant that the vice versa was apparent.

"Kyo," Akai labeled. "Look at you, all spiffied." Kyo huffed a laugh as if Akai was playing around. Was this Kyo the student? Kazuki thought so while Kyo got a good look at the teen.

"So, who's your company?" Kyo, meet Kazuki. Kazuki, meet Kyo.

"Kyo, this is Kazuki Shikimori, student from the Aoi Academy, and regular of mine in the Nurse's Office." A regular? He ain't feigning his classes, was he? "Shikimori, this is Kyo Hikaron. He was tutored by me when he was in Aoi." The past came up on Kyo, having Kazuki relate on the same issues he was going through. Kyo stuck a hand to Kazuki, ordering a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet another friend of the Akai-sensei." Friendly to his consent, Kazuki gripped Kyo's hand, shaking it.

"Likewise," he smiled with a short giggle. "So, who's the girl you got?" Kyo pulled out a pamphlet, handing it to the brunette. He read the pamphlet, which had the names of the guests of honor. "Aubrey Jefferies? An American?"

"That's right, from Portland, Oregon. She's a fellow medical student, herself, who is fluent in five languages and it so happens that as Graduation presents, it was each other." This Aubrey was a rather intelligent girl, and possibly the right choice for this young man. That's when Kyo remembered something important. Aubrey? "Guys, I know this is, like, last minute, but I'm down a best man. Last night, he had an excessive amount of Saki at my bachelor party and fractured his right tibia in four places while trying to do a lame-brain wall-run backwards flip. He nailed the landing awkwardly, and bottom line..." Akai and Kazuki got the message. Goes to show, a person who can't hold his liquor can get in a big mess.

"Of course, Shikimori can volunteer," Akai offered. Kazuki acted outraged at the doctor's allowance for a substitute best man.

"Me?" he gulped.

"Of course, all you have to do is stand there, watch the crowd, the bride's maids and listen to the minister. Think of it as studying for when you get married to either Miyama, Yamase, Kamishiro, or Kazetsubaki." How many women did Kazuki have following him? 10? 15? For someone who wasn't acting like he owned a harem, he was some ladies' man. Before Kazuki could reply to Akai's head-aching embellishment...

"Someone call my name?" asked a rather charming young woman. The men and Kazuki jerked to a blond woman in a satin silky sapphire blue gown with blue decorative sequins. Her hair was long, down to her waist while gazing at the three men with black cherry red eyes. So it seemed as though this woman's name was summoned. Was she Yamase? Kamishiro? Kazsetsubaki?

"Kuriko, what are you doing here?" Kazuki questioned. Kuriko developed a pretty wicked smirk, allowing people to believe that she had a plan. Come to think of it, before Yuna and Rin vanished from the dorms, there was a seal that they suspected Kuriko of placing to prevent them from reaching Kazuki, which by the way worked. Was Kazuki sent into a trap by this buxom tease?

"Well, when I heard that there was a wedding involving a fellow friend of Dr. Akai, I decided to let my family corporation fund the materials for this occasion. Our chefs and bakers worked diligently on the cake fit for this matrimonial concept." She pointed to a towering, three-base cake designed with...syringes/needles, bandages, stethoscopes, IV bags...they're not real, right?

"I think the chefs went a little overboard with the materials needed," Kyo mustered. Kuriko circled her eyes about. Was she excepting someone.

"Kazuki, where's Yuna?" She was wondering about Yuna? Did she send Yuna packing?

"Yuna said that she had errands to run and couldn't make it," Kazuki explained. Kuriko frowned. Was she expecting her to be here?

"I see." If Kuriko did cast the pink-haired away, she was undoubtedly hiding her guilty pleasure...or maybe she wasn't the real vanisher. Meanwhile, Yuna and Rin were stuck in a forest...it's just that this forest had different creatures roaming about.

"This is truly mystifying," Rin murmured. "We're no longer anywhere remotely to our normal living grounds." Yuna saw nothing that helped indicate a place to rest.

"You can say that again," she huffed. "Let's just find a way out of here. I don't wanna live out here in the woods." Rin nodded in agreement. However, there was a disturbance...okay, not really, but there was a voice that broke the second of hush.

"This looks like a good spot for lunch," a young man echoed. Yuna and Rin spun their heads to the sound.

"You heard it, too?" Rin guessed. She heard it, alright.

"It came from over there," Yuna determined. Both ran toward the direction of the man's voice. Then, they found a lake. There was a young raven-haired man in a blue sweat-tee and jeans with a red baseball cap that was black on the portion above the bill. By him was a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and canisters. What else? There was also a yellow mouse that was there, and it had a lightning bolt as a tail. The two were enjoying the picnic that they brought. Yuna and Rin hid behind some trees and observed the two snacking away at the food. Yuna couldn't figure why someone would eat by a pond. Rin hoped that the youngster wasn't hostile.

("Do you think we'll see May and Max, Ash?") the mouse squeaked. Ash smirked at the mouse, not worried about its concern.

"I'm sure we'll travel together again," he replied. "Misty was with us a few times so why can't May and Max?" The mouse was rather pleased with this belief. Then, a ripple caught Ash's eyes. Something was coming out of the pond. That's when a purplish-blue round tadpole emerged from the water. Ash and his friend were surprised with the sudden showing of a new creature. "A Poliwag?" The watery creature swam closer to the two on land, curious of them. "Hey there. You wanna have some food? I'm sure Pikachu can share some." Poliwag pondered the offer as the girls viewed the scene. Poliwag leaped out, armless with a swirl on its abdomen.

"What an unusual creature," Yuna noted. Obvious, right? Poliwag got to Pikachu, starting to chow down on pellets that were in it's canister while Ash watched, biting his sandwiches. That's when Yuna felt something...squirm. A swaying branch, perhaps? She reached around her shoulder to brush in off, when she touched something very scaly. She turned to the feeling, spotting a green caterpillar-like insect with large blackish eyes. Eyes met...3...2...1...screech! Yuna screamed, spooked by the bug on her body. Ash, Pikachu and Poliwag heard the scream crystal clear. It came from close by.

("What was that?") Pikachu wondered. Ash had a bad feeling on what the scream was about.

"It better not be Misty, running from a swarm of Beedrill," he guessed. "Let's go!" They walked onto the sight...and Rin had a samurai sword in her grips, ready to dispatch the bug.

"Get it off!" Yuna wildly squealed repeatedly. "Get it off! Get it off!" The bug saw the sword, and became frightened just as easily, quivering at what Rin was going to do with it. Ash came on, seeing the helpless and startled Yuna...not to mention the similar caterpillar. Calmly, without turning to Rin and her sword, he knelt down, offering an arm to the insect.

"Okay, Caterpie, you're safe." The insect saw the arm and crawled up to Ash. Rin was rather astonished with how he managed to control the insect in such a cool, calming matter. "You're curious about these two, weren't you?" Caterpie chattered something, but wasn't determined on words.

'Who is this boy?' Rin hushed in mind. 'An expert on these creatures?' Still seeing the shake-worn Yuna, Ash was ready to ease her of any troubles. Too bad he couldn't help with Yuna's situation to return her to Kazuki.

"Hey, everything okay?" Yuna halted her shook-up body to get a look at the boy who help her bugged issue. Yuna couldn't see the Caterpie anymore and nodded to say that she calmed down, significantly. "I take it that you're not a trainer?" Yuna shook her head, no, as she got to her feet.

"Sorry about sneaking a peek at you," she apologized. "You see, we were in the dorm room at a nearby campus when I found a seal and tried to remove it with Rin standing by. Before we knew it, a large light consumed us and brought us over here while a mysterious pulse knocked us out." Ash swung his head to Rin, meaning that this was the spotter. Suddenly, his mind jumbled with the word "campus." Did he know some campuses?

"You mean the Celadon Academy?"

"No, Aoi, a high school for first-class magicians." Ash was puzzled, as if he had no idea about an Aoi Academy. "My name is Yuna Shikimori." No, its Miyama, not Shikimori.

"You are not married to Shikimori, Yuna," Rin straightened out. "You are still a Miyama, and besides, neither you or Kuriko or Chihaya will claim Shikimori, as issued by the Kamishiro family." So, she's a Kamishiro. Yuna had to protest Rin's wording.

"I am Kazuki's wife! I will love him over your overprecise desire for some genes!" Rin became bitter with Yuna's ridiculous comeback, having her sword emit a glowing green essence. Yuna enveloped a glowing sky blue tornado in the palms of her hands. Ash? The good news was that he was seeing a really interesting light show. The bad news: he was stuck in the middle.

"This...is gonna suck," he muttered and braced to be...whatever bad thing was going to happen. Yuna heaved the tornado at Rin, not seeing Ash, as Rin swung the blade she wielded, launching a wave of green power. Both powers collided in the middle...at Ash! An explosion erupted, followed by smoke. That's when Rin realized that Ash was caught in the center. She gasped in horror, believing that she and Rin may have killed Ash before them. Pikachu, Poliwag and the distant Caterpie watched, shocked that Ash was inadvertently attacked.

"Oh, no," Rin hushed, scared that Ash was dead. Was he...before they knew who he was?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. One's Alright, Two's Welcome

_Chapter 3: One's Alright, Two's Welcome_

* * *

Ash was killed! A pointless disagreement provoked Yuna and Rin to attack with Ash in the center using magic. The clash of spells sparked an explosion with Ash in it. Pikachu, Poliwag and Caterpie were horrified that the young man was destroyed. The smoke started to clear, and Ash? More and more of Ash began to appear. He was still standing, which was a positive at least. As the smoke was finally lifted, Ash was fully emerged, startled but otherwise unharmed. Not a singe on his clothes. Not a burn on his face, either. Ash wasn't hurt. Yuna and Rin were more stunned than Ash was. "Are you...alright?" Yuna wondered. He appeared to be. Ash patted his body, making sure that all his body parts were intact, which they appeared to be.

"I think I am," Ash checked. He was alright. Not a scratch on him. Rin came over, placing a hand on the cautious boy, pausing Ash's body look-over and turning his head to the sword wielder.

"Our apologies," she excused. "We should have been more aware of our places before our actions." From Ash's sudden smile, he seemed to accept the apology from Rin.

"It's no big deal. I've been hit a lot worse, right Pikachu?" "Pikachu bobbed a nod, saying that blast was nothing more than a flick of a finger to an arm.

"That's good." A moment passed for everyone to calm down. The Caterpie was gone, probably off to wander around the forest. Ash shared the picnic lunch with the girls, who seemed to like it.

"I couldn't make a lunch-type sandwich, even if I made improvements to my cooking abilities," Yuna praised. Ash was satisfied with the quickness of friendship with the two magic teens.

"You can thank Brock for the sandwiches," Ash giggled. "It was a little parting gift for the travels in the Hoenn region." That little detail made Yuna think Brock was such a nice guy. Rin ate, not making much of a peep as she listened intently to the other two.

"Brock must be a great friend to you, Ash." So, they already made introductions to each other.

"He is. He's a breeder-in-training, like I'm working on being a master trainer, but he does tend to be sidetracked once in a while when it comes to a pretty girl, like you or Rin." Hearing her name being noted as a potential favoring to Brock, Rin gestured disgust. She didn't like someone wanting her for simple liking.

"Do not place me along the false admirations that your friend would be volunteering to include me in." That's some denial right there. Promptly, Ash backed off from the subject, not willing to disturb her with meaningless discussions.

"Okay, Rin." During the time of the resolve of the clash and the picnicking additions, Yuna told Ash about the dilemma involving her and Rin being separated from the dorms where a seal transported them from there and into the forest with Ash and Pikachu, who sat in Yuna's lap, which she actually enjoyed. "Anyway, you keep referencing this Kazuki Shikimori as your husband, but I don't see a wedding ring or matrimonial bracelet." Yuna had to have some sort of explanation for that claim, right

"Well, we're not officially a couple yet. This is a symbolic marriage," she smiled. Symbolic? How did that work? And to think, Kazuki's attending a wedding as they spoke. Rin tried to put her two cents amongst the talk.

"This is her plan of keeping Shikimori all to herself," she huffed. "The reason I'm after Shikimori is that the family of Kamishiro desires the genes of the long-running bloodline that contains no less than 50 of the greatest magician's of our world." 50 of the greatest? To Ash, this was no simple desire for one boy between a harem.

"It's about power, isn't it?" he lowly guessed. Nice guess! Yuna didn't think that hogging Kazuki was about power, but actual love.

"I want Kazuki as his wife, not a means for breeding a powerful magician!" she screeched. Can you be sure of that? Ash got a little startled from the scream, knowing not to mess with this girl.

"Okay, you two! We don't need another spite!" Yuna ceased, listening to the trainer.

"Now that I've had a chance to meet you, Ketchum," Rin popped. "I'm starting to appreciate you more than Shikimori." Now, Pikachu had to wonder about this development. What would make Rin accept Ash.

"How so?"

"Unlike Shikimori, you're far more intelligent, have better athletic skills and have respect to many people, including us." Ash felt astonished with Rin's realization. "The only thing that you have that Shikimori possesses is honesty." Honesty. Ash acted humble to Rin's unorthodox reasoning, but did feel that it was a bit much for him to believe.

"I don't know about the intelligence factor. Sure, I've been getting teachings from many of the people I've come across, but I can tell you, first hand, that I'm not too smart." You'd bet that hearing this confession that maybe Rin was giving Ash too much credit. Well, you'd lose that bet.

"Do not sell yourself short when I've seen the contradiction, with my eyes, when you removed that insect from Yuna without intention of hindrance to her or that creature." Ash was awe-stricken. Spoken from the heart, Rin had proven that Ash was a lot smarter than he claimed.

"You should be lucky," Yuna chuckled. "Not many people get the compliments that she gave you." That got Pikachu to look up at Yuna, full of delight. To Yuna, this was a rarity for someone to get on Rin's good side. Kudos for the young man near that sword.

"Anyway, I was on my way home since finishing the Hoenn Region," he reversed field. "If you want, you can come with us to Pallet Town." The smiles from the girls made it act like they wanted to see what Pallet Town had in store.

"Well, we don't really have anything better to do, so why not?" Packing the leftover lunch, Ash, Yuna and Rin were ready to exit the forest. Poliwag hopped forward, looking like it wanted to join the four. Yuna peered at the tadpole, not wanting it to be lonely. "Did you wanna join us, too?" Poliwag gawked at the opportunity that Yuna awarded it with. Finally, it shook its body, denying the granted offer, but bowed for the comfort and food it was given. It waddled back to the pond and resided there as the others proceeded on. This chapter wouldn't be complete without Kazuki in the mix, right? Well, back at the wedding, the audacious Kazuki and Kuriko listened to the hymns of the minister, "tying the knot between Kyo and a very young looking teal-haired, petite woman in a gorgeous white bridal gown. That had to be Aubrey Jefferies. Kazuki, bluntly, wasn't aware of the fate that his "wife" and another girl had befallen them.

"If there's any sole reason that Aubrey and Kyo shan't be together, to have and to hold," the black minister rambled. It'd be boring with a shaggy-looking white geezer, right? "In sickness and health, until death do they part, speak now, brothers and sisters, or forever hold your peace." Not one grown man or little child made a noise. "A truce to God ascends acceptance with the company of youths. By the brotherly power invested in me, I pronounce you two as husband and wife. Go ahead and lay a big one across the lips, you've earned it." Good one, man. Well, Kyo and Aubrey laid big kisses like the minister advised, sprouting applauses from the crowd. Better hold on to her, dude. Kuriko happily teared up, another couple formed of love. Kazuki watched on, proud of Dr. Akai's former pupil being engaged to such an awe-inspiring wedlock bliss. Speaking of, Akai gazed on, no expression on his face.

'Soon enough, Shikimori, that'll be you with Miyama, or Kazetsubaki,' he thought inauspiciously. What, not Kamishiro? Everyone rose from their seats, ready to congratulate the newlyweds. Kuriko beelined to Kazuki, who happened to have been a last-minute entry for best men. What seemed to be on the blond's mind?

"Hey, Kazuki," she voiced. "Are you planning on attending the reception?" Kazuki tossed a slight giggle, acting as if attending this reception was required.

"Do I really have a choice?" he shrugged. "I was one of Kyo's best men, so what can I do?" Kuriko laughed at the frustrated look of her good friend.

"Well, one would be not to get wasted. Hate to see a groggy hungover Kazuki tomorrow." That's true. Besides, isn't Kazuki underage?

"Well, at least Yuna's happy with what she wanted to do. Sucks that she didn't want to see this for herself." No, she wasn't. She's stuck with Rin in a different place. That's when Akai approached the two, ready for the reception.

"Well, ready to head for the celebration?" he wondered. Both swung heads to Akai, brighting smiles amongst their faces.

"Duh, doctor," Kuriko snorted. "I've been ready since Kyo and Aubrey said 'I do.'" Akai smirked, itching to make it there, too.

"Well, then, let's proceed on." The three left the area, ready to join the bride and groom in new beginning. Meantime, Ash, Pikachu, Yuna and Rin walked to the top of a hill, overlooking a town. Yuna and Rin were a tad worn from the long walk as Ash felt proud to be here. Was this his home?

"How much further, Ash?" Yuna groaned. "That break to battle Greta wasn't enough of a rest." Greta? Where did they stop in? She looked toward the town, as Ash whiffed the sweet sense of deja vu.

"This is it," he proudly huffed. Ash was finally home? "Pallet Town, my home." They made it to their destination. What a relief. Ash pointed to a large house with windmills rotating like hands on a clock. "There's Prof. Oak's house, where he's got a ranch for all the trainers' Pokémon, some of those being mine." A professor? Anything like Akai, perhaps? Then, he pointed to a white house with a front step porch and...was that a clown sweeping the sidewalk? Pikachu was rather amused. "Looks like my mom's Mr. Mime's cleaning the way for our arrival."That's a what? A Mr. Mime? To Rin, for that to be Ash's mother's clown meant one thing.

"So, that's your house?" she guessed.

"Sure is. Can't wait to see how my mom's doing since I left for Hoenn."

("Well, let's go!") Pikachu cheered, prompting all to run down into town. They reached his house with ease while Mr. Mime saw the upcoming group.

("Ash, Pikachu, you're here!") it bellowed. Ash was the first to greet the Mr. Mime.

"Hey, Mimey, how have you been?" he gleefully asked.

("Swell, and I bet your mom will be ecstatic to see you home.") Ash's mother was home? Nodding to Mimey, the group entered the house and, if pseudo-"I Love Lucy" fashion...

"Mom, I'm home!" Well, was she present?

"I'll be down in a minute, Ash!" hollered another female from upstairs. That sounded like probably an older sister...that's when...

"Welcome home Ash," a redhead female greeted. The three shot looks toward a redhead ponytail girl in a yellow track-like shirt and shorts with a red undershirt beneath it. In her arms was a small armless blue mouse with a ball at the end of a crooking tail. "And once again, you brought guests." Ash nervously itched his neck, feigning for an answer. Yuna was the one who stepped to the plate, pinch-speaking for Ash.

"Ash helped us out of the Veridian Forest after we found ourselves lost," she reasoned. "Please, don't discourage him for having us join him in his homecoming." The redhead was, in a sense, pleased that Ash helped out someone in their time of need.

"Well, that's Ash for you, human or Pokémon, he never turns down assistance." Always a stickler for aid, wasn't he?

"Besides, Misty, what are you doing away from the Gym?" Ash pointed out. Misty? Cute name.

"Well, it's not as obvious as you might think. Tracy told me to come visit him here when he gave me an egg and...well..." She peered down at the mouse in her arms, snuggling it firmly.

An Azuril, huh?" Pikachu and Yuna were awed at the sight of the baby mouse. That's when a brunette adult female emerged from upstairs, eying Ash and the three girls.

"Wow, this is a surprise," she teased. "I didn't expect my little master to obtain such fine ladies." Her little master? This had to be Ash's mother, but telling that to Yuna and Rin...disbelieving faces exposed at how rather young-looking the mother was.

'Ketchum's mother...' Rin pondered in her head. 'She's defied time.' Well, that not proven yet.

"Mom, Misty," Ash began. "This is Yuna Miyama and Rin Kamishiro." Rin bowed, greeting Misty and the mother. Yuna, on the other hand.

"It's Yuna _Shikimori_," she relabeled herself in a tiring groan. What did Rin tell you about before? Even Ash was willing to remind her.

"You're not married, and that's that!" they gauntly bellowed. As if surrendering, Yuna sighed, unable to convince anyone that she was Kazuki's wife, despite the lack of jeweled evidence. That's when an orchestra of growling stomachs swallowed the air. Everyone seemed to be hungry, and enjoyed a small laugh...except for Rin. She was a tad embarrassed from that growl.

"Well, I guess that bit of excitement emptied the tummies of us all," the mother giggled. "Why don't I make something to eat." Would she have enough food for them all? Yuna was quick to volunteer her needs.

"Why don't I help you with that?" she offered.

"Okay!" The mother and Yuna entered the kitchen, leaving Ash with Rin and Misty...and Pikachu and Azuril.

"She's stubborn, but nothing compared to you, Ash," Misty joked. Ash itched his neck again, somewhat humiliated with that remark. Rin, gazing at Ash, began to smile, as if this boy could be more to her. Something got her to see Ash in some state that, unnaturally, made her envelop a smile.

'Ketchum,' she thought. 'There's something inside of you. I may not know if it's useful or not, but if it protected you from the combination of our magical force...I think I can uncover the greatest magician in this world. I want to return to keep Shikimori from Yuna, Kuriko and Chihiya, but this is my mission to see who Ketchum really is capable of.' To Rin, Ash was Pandora's Box, but her mind was set.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. One's Call, Two's Spar

_Chapter 4: One's Call, Two's Spar_

* * *

Today was pretty fascinating to Ash. Coming home from the Hoenn Region, meeting two teenage female magicians, nearly being blown into smithereens and having to explain to a good friend about their misadventure. Mentally drained of the excitement, he rested on his bed in what appeared to be his bedroom. Exciting and exhausting gassed from Ash's mind. 'I never thought running into Yuna and Rin would be this much of an occurrence,' he pondered. Yuna and Rin were downstairs with Ash's mother and friend, Misty, discussing on some of their finer points. Still, fatigued brain and all, Ash reflected on Rin's comparisons between him and reception-bound Kazuki, who's with Dr. Akai and Kuriko and still was clueless to the disappearing girls. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened where a small raven-haired boy with glasses entered. He wore a green polo t-shirt and brown shorts.

"You okay, Ash?" he concernedly wondered. Physically, he was okay. Mentally? He'll need a psychiatrist.

"Just a bit overwhelmed, Max. Nothing big." Max sighed, understanding his plight.

"I'll say. Those girls are sure something. Makes you glad Brock's not here with us." Knowing how attractive those girls were, it's pretty much stating the obvious.

"That makes three of us." Ash included Rin, since she despised men who act because of their looks.

"Yeah, Rin told me about it. Speaking of, she gave me a message to give to you." A message? Ash sat up, interested with what Rin wanted to say. "She told me to tell you to meet her at the hill overlooking Pallet later tonight, the same hill that you guys came over." Meet her at the hillside? Ash wondered what Rin wanted. It had to be important. Ash thought it would be a good idea to rest his mind if Rin wanted to see him.

"Thanks, Max. I might need a couple hours to rest my mind." Max appeared to agree to Ash's request. He needed a little relaxation.

"I'll be with Pikachu and your mom if you need us." Us? Max exited the room just as Ash's heavy eyes weighed down, snores echoing off the wall. Asleep. Yuna came up the steps and to Ash's doorway, looking inside and seeing Ash zonked. She was glad that Ash showed peace, but apologetic that she got him involved into their situation. What if she hadn't spotted that seal? Would she and Rin have been there? Or what if Kazuki found and tore off the seal? How would Ash have acted toward him? Would Misty have taking a liking to him, the same way she greeted Ash as he got home? Quietly, she squeaked into the room and to Ash by bedside. Acting to her thoughts of blame and sunder, she placed a hand, a glowing blue light swirling around, onto Ash's forehead as she closed her eyes. There...visions...many sights, pictured of Ash from different points of view. There were pictures of Ash defeating ruthless trainers and teaching others the care and respect of these delicate creatures. There where moments of Ash caring for these creatures as if they were his own children while taking risks that no one would dare. No matter what it was, it did not show Ash being wicked or vile to those who weren't deserving of the same. To Yuna, Ash was a good man.

'Rin forgot something else that you and Kazuki are equal,' she minded. That they were both goodhearted? Meanwhile, at a large mess hall in a constructed building, Kazuki eyed the crowd as they were enjoying some wedding cake, drinking punch and spirits, dancing to the beat of a tune only heard for the footloose. Good times. That's when the DJ of the party had this announcement.

"Okay folks!" he voiced. "Let's get all the ladies on the dance floor for the bouquet toss!" Aubrey was walking up to the stage, as was Kuriko being joined by other women, hoping to catch the the flowers. Facing away on the dance floor, and with a bouquet of flowers in her hand, she wound up to throw the dozen over her head.

"Watch for it fly, ladies!" she proudly warned. "I've been practicing for this!" Oh, this had to be good. The DJ was ready for the countdown to launch as new hubby Kyo watched on.

"Here we go! 3...2...1..." Aubrey flung the flowers high. This one had wings as it hovered over. Kuriko, who was behind all the ladies, had to be the wise one of the bunch, because that bouquet hung in the air for such a time, she had enough to do her taxes, bake some cookies...sorry, Stuart Scott reference. Still, the bouquet comfortably fell into her arms as the others fell into a heap. Nice catch. The men wooed Kuriko as she arrogantly waived the bouquet in victory. "Way to go! Okay, men, you know the drill. It's the garter toss!" Was the DJ an American as Aubrey? A woman grabbed a chair for Aubrey to sit. Once seated, the men, including Kazuki but not Akai, gathered on the floor, where the ladies were moments ago. Reaching under the dress, Kyo snagged the leg garter and gently pulled it out from under Aubrey's gown. When it was removed, Kyo spun the garter like a mini lasso before turning his back to the hormone-driven men. You gotta love receptions after weddings, with all of those men urged to wanting to see the insides of the gown...except for Kazuki. Was it something that Rin explained before? "Here we go! 3...2...1..." Kyo flipped the garter into the sky. The garter didn't travel as far as the bouquet did, but it was accurate. It fell into the center where there was a scrum. The men got up...but where did the garter go? The garter wasn't in anyone's hands, and it wasn't on the floor. All the men dug into their pockets, trying to see if anyone got the garter. Kazuki checked the tux. Did he feel something? Then...Jackpot! Kazuki pulled out the garter from the back of his tuxedo and showed it high.

"I got it!" he roared. Kyo came up to Kazuki, awarding him with a celebratory high-five. Soon enough, the party had resumed. Out of the blue, a cellphone rang...coming from Akai. No wonder he didn't want to get involved with the garter toss. Upon pulling out the cell, he read the caller ID, reading Hirosaki...as in Ms. Hirosaki?

"Now, what would she be doing, calling me?" he wondered before answering the rings. "Hello?" There was no audio that echoed from there. "Just a sec." Pulling the phone away from his ear, he turned to Kazuki. "Hey, Shikimori!" Kazuki heard Akai, walking over to him. Akai gave Kazuki the phone, the truth about to come out.

"Hello?" Kuriko was curious with why Kazuki was getting a phone call and walked over to him. "Really? When?" Still, no audio leaking from the slim space between Kazuki's ear and the cellphone. "I'm on my way!" He handed the phone back to Akai as Kuriko was anxious to know the deal. "Yuna's vanished and there was an explosion in my dorm room in relation. I need to get back." Kuriko understood the anguish and concern of Kazuki's tone.

"I'll call a ride over," she exclaimed. Kazuki trusted her and turned to Akai.

"Tell Kyo and Aubrey congrats." They bolted, hoping to get back to a happy scene. Yeah. Good luck with that. Back in Ash's world, sun began to fall beyond the horizon. Ash rose from his rest and proceeded outside. He didn't bother too much with how long he slept. His rendezvous with Rin was at hand. He dressed without his sweat-tee, only his black shirt with a yellow stripe that went across the chest. Stars began to illuminate the darking sky as Ash escaped the town limits. He arrived on the hilltops, where Rin was leaning on a tree, sets of wooden swords lined up. Rin turned to Ash, a stern scorn coating her eyes of actual concern.

"You rested?" she asked. Ash bobbed a short nod. "Good." She picked up a large wooden taped stick that looked like a lightning rod with a small hand guard by the handle. She tossed it to Ash who caught it with ease. Ash was a bit startled with what Rin offered, unaware that she gripped the weapon with both hands south of the guard. She was ready to fight. Ash was a bit of a different story. He had a moment to prep. Rin came forward, speed quickened in a flash. Not prepared, Ash rolled away from the strike. Resetting, Ash gripped his weapon in the same fashion just as Rin raced toward him, again. He swung his weapon as she swung hers, clashing. Batting off, both wielders tried to make contact with one another, not coming any closer than two inches from skin. With one final swing, both weapons clashed and became destroyed. "A quick study on Kendo, aren't you?" Tossing the handles to the side, Rin grabbed two more swords. These looked like Rin's sword that she drew to try and remove the wild Caterpie, only they, also, were wooden. Ash began to wonder why Rin was doing with all these weapons.

"I don't get it, Rin," he complained. "What's the purpose?" Purpose?

"It's that power that lays dormant inside of you. We'll work out until you yield that force." She was serious, making Ash look like he needed this to assist his training.

"Well, you could've just asked if you wanted a workout. I would've gladly helped." Rin was a bit stunned. He could've helped her, even without the sudden attack? Still, both resumed their training, cracking swords amongst each other. For a solid two hours, both teens displayed quick reactions and sudden strikes, even as they upgraded from wood to steel. That steel contacting got the attention of a female in red: red bandanna, red t-shirt...she also wore black tight shorts and black and white gloves as well as yellow shoes.

"Who'd be up at this time?" she wondered. Guiding by the sounds of the swords, she pursued until she spotted the two in their little sword dance. Sweat soaked both Ash and Rin to a point of fatigue and discomfort. They collapsed onto a knee each, worn to the bone.

"Ketchum, you're more skilled than I granted to see from you," she coughed from sweat in her throat. "Let's take five minutes." Both put their swords on a tree and sat on the perspiration-soaked grass. Ash and Rin clutched towels, wiping sweat from their faces, and quenched dry throats with spring water. Ash felt that Rin selected him for the fact that he came out of the spells that she and Yuna fired relativity unscathed.

"There's something I'd like to know," he wheezed. "Is the reason that you're after Kazuki is the family lineage of great magicians?" Rin darted eyes away, as if she disliked talking about the subject.

"It's the order of the clan." The clan? "Same with the Kazetsubaki family, although, Kuriko is pleased by the offer of such. Why I was given such a lucrative order to attain Shikimori's genes, I'll probably get killed for. However, there is something that I do feel sympathy for him." She did? What would that be?

"It's related to his magic, right?"

"Yes. You see, while everyone in our world can use magic, we're all given a set limit of spells that we can use before we die and our bodies become ash." There's a set limit? How did that work? "Shikimori's fate was more or less sealed when he came to the Aoi Academy. While Yuna, Kuriko and I have spell counts in the 10,000's, Kuriko in the 100,000's, Shikimori, when he started classes, had a spell count of eight. Just eight." He could only use his magic eight times? He's screwed over. To this knowledge, Ash reconfigured what he had mentioned before leaving the forest.

"It's not only power but timing, right?"

"And his time has almost expired. Ever since we've made first contact with each other, he has exhausted five spells. The first one, he made snow in the late summer, a reflection of his childhood times. The second, when he tried to save Yuna from a mad ghost, as he accidentally merged the male and female dorms into one. The third, he destroyed two Class-S behemoths in one shot, saving Kuriko from death. The fourth, he saved a special lunch that I made from falling to the filthy kitchen floor. The most recent is when Chihiya Yamase visited the campus, performing a play and Shikimori froze a cactus monster." He used five spells, but they were all meant for the good of everyone. That meant...

"He's only got three more spells to go." For some reason, Ash thought back to his adventures. "You know, there's another thing that relates Kazuki and myself." Did he listen to Yuna's thoughts? That's when the new girl came forward with the response.

"You help others without regard of your own selves," she answered. The other two turned to her, stunned that someone listened to their conversation.

"May, what are you doing here?" May gazed with heavier lip weight, believing that Ash and Rin were making out..

"I'm not sure that you should be asking questions about that. The fact that you are hanging out with her seems a little too conspicuous." As if May thought there was some romance under the full moon, Rin and Ash bolted eyes from each other. May laughed, trying not to make this into a serious matter. "Let's return. It's almost curfew." Agreeing, Ash, May and Rin carried the weapons back as they re-entered town. It'll be no surprise to Kauzki and Kuriko that something drastic happened to Yuna. However, don't sleep on the teen magic users so suddenly. What could happen in the next chapter? Would Rin start to have feelings for Ash? Would Kazuki find a way to contact his wife? You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. One's Connection, Two's Confessions

_Chapter 5: One's Connection, Two's Confessions_

* * *

Yuna leaned on the porch railing at the Ketchum household. The starry night sky, the moon illuminating like an oversize light bulb, and her fears of not seeing Kazuki again thickened the air around her. Poor Yuna. Instead of attending school with Kazuki as "his wife" weighted sorrows, almost to the point of surrendering any chances to return home. "Kazuki," she mumbled to herself. "Please, don't forget me. I'm still with you." Spiritually, maybe, but technically, think again. A moment of silence preserved her to pray to hoping this reality would conclude. Pikachu stepped out, miniature bottle of ketchup in its grip. It's master, Ash, was out training with Rin on combat techniques and deep comparability with them and Kazuki. Pikachu saw the saddened, tear-watery face of Yuna, worried that something was amiss with her.

("You're homesick, aren't you?") it guessed. Yuna broke from her prayer, looking at the mouse as it flipped the bottle onto the railing, which landed upright and not a crack of glass. Yuna sensed that Pikachu was pretty concerned with her.

"I'm sorry. I can't help that I wanna return to Kazuki's side. I am his wife, after all." Despite being told over and over that she wasn't married to Kazuki at the moment, she still stuck with her belief that she belonged to him. Well, their brief exchange was going to be halted.

"Are you serious?" May echoed in disbelief. Oh, yeah. Completely forgot about her. May came onto the scene with Ash and Rin. May entered the area on accident when she heard swords clashing. It was Ash and Rin sparring. Anyway, back to the scene. "You can use magic?" Guess she got the background of the world in which Rin and Yuna emerged from.

"Keep in mind, we cannot use our magic so recklessly," Rin advised the brunette. Still, May awed the info about the use of magic.

"Still, that's more amazing than Brock's hunt for pretty girls." May giggled at that news, but Ash and Rin didn't think it was that funny. Ash groaned that notion while Rin scowled, hoping not to hear about Brock. Yuna and Pikachu saw the group approaching the house.

("Hey, May!") Pikachu hollered over. May turned to Pikachu, happy enough to run up and hug the little mouse.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Aw, what a sight. Ash just smile, but Rin was pretty indifferent about the sight. Yuna provided Ash's expression, smiling at the nice little reunion. That's when May recognized Yuna's presence. "You a friend of Rin?"

"I am. I'm Yuna," she greeted with an offering of a handshake which May didn't disappoint. Ash knew that any friction between the two was nonexistent.

"Is Max inside? I'm his big sister." He was here, and Yuna seemed to know why.

"He is, but he fell asleep about an hour ago." May sensed that it was a good thing. He wasn't causing anyone any trouble. She and Rin entered to rest up as Ash wondered about how Yuna was really feeling, thinking that she disguised her true heart to someone new.

"So, have you tried to reach Kazuki?" he questioned. Yuna shook her head. Did she even try?

"I'd rather not call and see about it. Plus, I don't wanna contact Kuriko or Chihiya." She had a pretty understandable reason, and Ash got a good guess on hand.

"You're suspicious about them with that seal that brought you here?" Yuna nodded. She had suspected Kuriko mostly and it's no surprise since she's with Kazuki back to the dorms. As that was said, it was done. Kuriko and Kazuki met up with Hirosaki at the front gate with some police officers. She appeared frantic for answers as the two arrivals go to her side.

"Miss Hirosaki, what happened?" Kazuki asked, worried about Yuna. Hirosaki glanced toward the two, deeply concerned with the situation.

"There was a blast of magic from your dorm room," she stated. "The only damage was a window, until I checked inside with a spare key. I did not see Miss Miyama in the room, nor any remains. For some reason, I think she's alive, but the question is, where?" Hirosaki scented a heartbeat from miles or galaxies away? There was hope. Then, there was this...

"Shikimori, what the hell are you still doing here?" a brute black-haired young man growled loudly. "I thought that was you being transported to use the remains to waste away!" Huh? Was that admittance? Kuriko flung a piece of white paper with Japanese markings, about the same shape and size of the seal, passed the youngster with a puff of smoke billowing from it. The smoke quickly dissipated, Kuriko coming out of it. She wasn't too pleased with what the boy had targeted as the boy realized that he may have made a mistake by telling someone about it.

"What was that, Nakamaru?" she scorned. There was a demon coming out of the blond beauty queen, and she was not at all happy with the sudden news. Nakamaru shivered in fear of Kuriko. She flashed more marked papers, antagonizing the youngster to talk. "You planted that ofuda to trap Kazuki in some strange land?" Nakamaru couldn't believe that he was screwed so easily. Kuriko flicked the ofudas, ensnaring Nakamaru and wrapping him up like a mummy. The rest met up in his room, wanting information on what transpired while Kazuki attended the wedding.

"Nakamaru, why?" Kazuki questioned. Nakamaru couldn't move. That wrap was tight.

"Dammit, Shikimori, that was suppose to be you in that blast, not Yuna," he cursed. "It was my obligation to separate you from Yuna and prevent you from distraction!" This was an elaborate attempt to rid of the man with only three uses of magic left and it backfired, ridding the target's "wife," instead. Now, a big obstacle stood firm. Could they bring back Yuna and Rin, despite not knowing that Rin was with Yuna?

"You must know a reverse to this calamity, right?" Kuriko pointed out. Already under Kuriko's arrest, Nakamaru shot his eyes to a cabinet. In there? Kazuki walked to and opened the cabinet. More seals! It was the same seals as the one which separated Yuna and Rin from that world.

"I worked out those seals as a test subject and they're successful." Now that they know a way, the question was could they find the missing girls?

"I'll try calling Yuna. I think I can reach her." Good luck. Back at Ash's house, Yuna was fluffing up her pillow, ready to go to bed and help Ash unlock his magic.

"Well, another day, another piece of knowledge about Ash's friends," she smirked. Bed was set. Suddenly, a phone rang out. From downstairs? "The magic phone?" Magic phone? She formed a hand into a phone receiver and placed it by her ear. "Hello?"

"Yuna, thank goodness," Kuriko screeched from the other side. Yuna wasn't pleased to hear Kuriko, not realizing the truth.

"Kuriko, what have you done to Kazuki?" Don't get so jumpy, Yuna.

"Just helped him find out who sent you away, and believe me, it was a mistake on Nakamaru." Yuna became cleared on what happened. Nakamaru hadn't anticipated Kazuki's wedding invitation. Yuna was willing to forgive Kuriko for accusing her of sending her and Rin to their current location. "By the way, where are you?" Thinking now that the case was solved, Yuna was ready to allow her location.

"Well, the best I could say is that Rin and I have wound up in Pallet Town." The news of Rin bring accompanied was a nice wake up call to Kazuki and Kuriko. Still, Yuna gave a name of a city that didn't ring up to anything. They hadn't heard of a Pallet Town. However, Kuriko figured out that Yuna and Rin were zapped to an alternate area.

"So, you're no longer on this Earth, right?"

"You could put it that way, unless you know a way back." They did. Kuriko had the tools to perform such the task.

"Well, since Nakamaru was so eager to correct his error, he offered his ofudas to assist in your return." Yuna could breathe a sigh of relief. She and Rin could go home. That's right! Rin! Yuna began to think that Rin had lost desire to return to their home.

"I don't think Rin is too enticed to come back to her clan. She's got high interests in a boy here." That was troubling for Kazuki, but it was about to nerve Yuna. She turned, seeing Rin out in the hallway. Yuna kept a close eye on Rin as she entered Ash's room. Oh boy! She got to Ash's bedside, her sheathed sword by her hip. Don't tell us that Rin had a change of heart and wanted to kill Ash. Well, that wasn't the case. May and Max were sound asleep on the opposite side of Ash's room, while Misty was somewhere else. She laid her blade alongside the drawer and gently lifted the blanket. Ash was stone sleeping and not even an atomic blast would wake him up.

"Ketchum," she whispered. "Please, let me be your key." Come again? Yuna, still "on the line" with Kuriko, watched awe-inspired.

"Yuna, is something wrong?" Kuriko tried to snap Yuna from any "daydreaming."

"Rin's infatuation with a young man seems to have blossomed inside her," Yuna verified. Rin slipped in the blanket and quickly rustled next to Ash. A few blinks from tired eyes and an arm stretched over Ash, a cuddling Rin fell fast asleep, a smile creeping amongst her resting body. Her lips were barely touching Ash's soft upper lip. It was like a kiss. Yuna became beside herself, not wanting what she saw to be true. She walked her way back to her guest room with Kazuki borrowing Kuriko's line.

"Rin's fallen for someone?" he wondered.

"That's what it looks like, Kazuki dear." Still in dismay, she thought about backtracking to when they first met Ash. Unfortunately, Misty had to show up, coming out of the bathroom. She saw Yuna, her "phone" still by her ear.

"What's going on, Yuna?" she murmured. Kazuki and Kuriko heard Misty's voice, obviously wondering who it was. Yuna pointed her "phone" at Misty, where Kuriko had her chance of communication.

"This is Kuriko Kazetsubaki," she announced over the "phone." "I take it that you and Yuna got a chance to meet, right?" Misty was speechless. Kuriko was trying to speak to a complete stranger, and the power of magic made the connection.

"How are you able to make that noise?" Noise, nothing. This was magic.

"This is what we call a portion of magic, and we can contact one another when we desire." No kidding. With this, Misty's next question would be one that had been asked.

"So, if you're able to contact us, does this mean that you may be coming here, tomorrow?"

"Yeah! We got the materials for the job. Although, for Kazuki and myself, the real culprit has apologized for causing such inconvenience." Misty didn't seem daunted from this apology.

"No, your friends have been more than helpful. Heck, she did supply some unique recipes for us to try and like." Kuriko and Kazuki huffed smiles, thinking that this was Yuna's nature to provide something from the other side.

"That's Yuna for you," Kazuki teased. "She's helped all of us as well." Yuna bashed a smile, accepting her "husband's" praises. "So, tomorrow, I'll get a chance to see all of you. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, you're more than welcome, pretty boy." Misty, what was that all about? Flirting with Kazuki? You serious? The "phones" hung up, and so was the anticipation of wanting to go home for Yuna. "So, tomorrow, we'll be able to see your friends. They sound like decent people." Yuna wasn't so prepped with eying Kuriko, now an "innocent" woman. To her, that meant Kuriko had all advantages of taking Kazuki's genes. However, they'll see each other, and maybe Kuriko could give her verdict on Rin with Ash. Do you smell sparks?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	6. One's Separation, Two's Reunion

_Final Chapter/Chapter 6: One's Separation, Two's Reunions_

* * *

_(Rin's Flashback/Rin's View)_

_I was in a room. My family became nothing but squabblers, enraged at the disappointment of another member. His framed picture, gowned with black ribbons. He had died not too long ago. He pursued a source to restore the strength of our magical abilities. He was a fool. I never wanted to follow a path that would mean the death of me. However, it became compromised. "The Kamishiro lineage has diminished greatly as the generations came full bloom," one headman groaned. There was a mass meeting amongst head members of both eastern and western Kamishiro clans about our failing powers. Everyone that attended were adults...but I was the main subject. I'm the last member of the Kamishiro lineage. I was about to receive a mission that I despised, but was left without an option._

"_While our powers weaken, all you're gonna do is sit and wait for the family's solitude to perish?" another clansman bellowed with the rage of a bull. "Five of our children died because of rival factions in desires to extinguish the Kamishiros. We cannot afford to lose another, even if we can create more." To hear of my brethren who've died to protect the righteous name, my time was at hand. I was ten at the time._

"_Rin is the only member of the recent generation to step from the perch," a clanswoman barked out. "Ever since her parents committed Hara-Kiri to condone for failure of delivering a boy to carry on the tradition." I was left an orphan. My parents couldn't create a male as their first-born, tarnishing our reputation. I was bitter and objective to my families. I escaped into my room, grudged that the clan would turn to me to carry out and search for a regenerative source. My complexion still stands. The same woman who beseech my family came to my room, hoping to allow comfort to drown the salted bitterness that scowled across my face. "Rin, I'm sorry about this, but as the last child of the Kamishiro clan, you know your destiny." I loathed the decision. I wanted no part in what laid best for my sake._

"_Ibuki-sama, you know as well as I am that the decision is one I wish to throw to the winds," I protested. "I cannot abide by the selfish choices that Kabuto-sama and Akyua-sama have given me." I may not have been in the right to object the higher authority, what I notified was a resettlement to seeking a source that would have no meaning. However, refusing all I could..._

"_Rin, are you aware that your refusal would be considered a betrayal to the clan?" I bit my lip. I did know. I was wanting to dispute on how ridiculous a search would be. But my age prompted the ruling of my family's decision to be final. For the time being, I waited...and waited. Then, I was given the dreadful assignment._

"_ATTEND AOI ACADEMY. RETRIEVE THE GENES OF KAZUKI SHIKIMORI."_

_It was the first time that I heard of such a name as Shikimori. Knowing that my life was finished if I denied this access. I heard rumors of Shikimori: a dim-witted, scrawny pervert. This was the man I was suppose to claim the genes of, but this was a sad error. There would be one way to attain my rightful name, and that was to eliminate Shikimori. There were a few hurdles, mainly Yuna Miyama and Kuriko Kazetsubaki. They were after Shikimori as was I. However, Akai stopped the main feuding, a sign that Shikimori should remain alive to trade his genes to a suitable host. His bloodlines, his lineage, his powers from the 50-some magician's that he had descended from. His ability to alter seasons, to combine what forbid, to disintegrate foes stronger than himself, to rewind time...I understood that he had the ability to destroy the world...and I also saw the error of my ways. Shikimori needed to remain alive for what may be a chance to create a child that would transcend reality. However...I'm here. I've realized that following my clans' advice was not the decent way to live, now that I've found someone who can produce more than just a child, but myself as a woman._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

* * *

The morning caw prompted a good portion of the Ketchum household awake. Yuna and Mrs. Ketchum were making breakfast for everyone, including Misty, May, Max, Ash and Rin. Rin sneaked into Ash's bed last night, feeling the warmth of Ash's heart roast the negatives of Rin's feelings. May woke up and saw the two snuggled so close as Rin's lips seemed to scrape along Ash's cheek. To May, it seemed Ash was getting lucky. "Where's Max when you need him?" she wondered. She reached to wake the two bunked in the same bedsheets. She was an inch or two from Rin when...ZAP! Blue sparks of electricity shocked May's hand, propelling her to retrieve her arm. She was stunned, no pun intended. "What the heck? Did he store the electricity from Pikachu?" If so, he's got plenty to go around. However, she saw a different belief. A blue light shimmered and cocooned both sleepers. What's with that light? Was it the bond that Ash and Rin had, pending that there was a bond? Then just as the glowing shot up, it dimmed down to nothing. Still, it was a delightful light show. Ash's eyes were now awakening to the morning sun. His weary eyes caught May, still grasping that shocked hand.

"Is something wrong, May?" he asked. May pointed with her zapped hand at Rin. The sleepy swords-woman began to nuzzle closer when her lips had its way. They were molesting Ash's lips so overpowering, Ash couldn't make a move to break away from her kiss. That's when she rose her body, bending her back in an unnatural fashion. As if she was coming out of a victorious battle to the death, she bellowed a cry...a triumphant cry. That startled May and Ash. They did not see that coming. Finally, Rin collapsed onto Ash, passed out from that brief moment. Okay...reflection time.

"What was that all about?" Good question.

"You're asking me." Ash reached his hand around Rin's head, petting her. She seemed to enjoy it. Her happy moans seem to be a pleasing tone.

"Oh, Ash," she subconsciously muttered. "Don't let go of me. Let me be your aura." Ash wanted to rise out of bed and have breakfast. Now that Rin's shown a more feminine side and compassion to Ash without her knowledge, he chose to wait. May was not too comfortable with Rin staying with Ash in bed, presumably thinking that Rin would be having a romantic get together. She surrendered and walked out of the room...right in front of Misty.

"Morning, May," Misty greeted. May turned to Misty, grateful for someone to talk to.

"Good morning, Misty," she returned. "You seem pretty alert." Both proceeded downstairs. Scenting the food, they entered the kitchen wondering what's on the griddle. "Morning, Yuna, Mrs. Ketchum." Yuna turned to the two girls, not spotting Rin with them.

"Morning May," Yuna greeted. "Did you get enough sleep, Misty?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little overwhelmed with how cute Kazuki sounded," Misty giggled. She realized the truth that Yuna and Rin were about to return to the Aoi Academy. "So, this is it, then." Yuna nodded to the guess of Misty, but May was unaware of the fact.

"What are you talking about?" May wondered. Yuna stepped up, willing to explain to the young trainer about what occurred last night.

"You see, last night, Kazuki called using Kuriko's 'phone'," she started. "They're gonna be here to pick me and Rin up to bring us home." Misty was saddened to hear of the news, but sported a smile in order to keep a positive attitude toward the situation. May became worried. It would mean that Ash and Rin would need to separate.

"I don't think Rin would appreciate that, less Ash," she revealed her dismay. Yuna and Misty gawked a look that spelled curiosity. They had no idea about how close Rin was to Ash. "Of course, when I tried to wake Ash up, I saw this blue shielding energy emit from the two. I'm not sure if it was Rin wanting to further bond with Ash or that Ash learned how to establish magic like the rest." Yuna and Misty's curiosity rose to the news.

"And to think that Brock was a problem," Misty compared. "I keep forgetting how fortunate Ash can be, mostly without trying." Ash, a ladies' man? With Rin, it's pretty understandable.

"How is Ash lucky?" Yuna asked.

"Well, while Brock goes after the women for their cuteness, Ash gets the appreciation by helping those with their dilemmas. It's no wonder why he gets a lot of fan mail, even from Katrina, Melody and Bianca. Of course, Melody and Bianca, at least from my point of view, kissed Ash on the cheek." Only the cheek? Ash got luckier this time around. It was straight lip-to-lip.

"Hate to break it to you," May gestured the scene as she saw it, trying to make mouths out of her hands while bringing them together. "Lip...lip...touch." Forgo speechless, Yuna and Misty couldn't make a twitch. Rin kissed Ash and Yuna was getting that mouth-watering feeling. Mrs. Ketchum? She was chuckling.

"It seems my baby boy's growing to be a man," she teased. A lucky man, in fact. Suddenly, there was a crash. It came from upstairs. Looking up, they wondered what it was. For Rin and Ash, both awaken by the noise...the truth landed on the floor. Kazuki, Kuriko and Nakamaru made their one-point landings...or was that point-one? Anyway, those three tried to rid themselves of the cobwebs from that bad entrance.

"Guess there's that repercussion to work out," Nakamaru groaned. Kuriko turned to Ash and Rin, cuddled to each other. Boy, repercussions were in the mix this morning.

"Rin, I thought the Kamishiro family was after Kazuki!" she reminded the violet-haired femme of violence. "And here I am catching you having sex with this..." She froze looking at Ash's face. Maybe yelling at Rin was a bit pointless. She gave a wicked smile to the young trainer. "Well, he is rather cute." Ash's face blushed beet red in embarrassment and awe. Rin, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased with her remark of her and Ash having sex, if that _was_ her intent.

"You've already got the wrong idea, Kuriko," she snorted. She hopped out, still fully clothed to display her defense. Kazuki and Nakamaru were on their feet as Rin rose from Ash's bed.

"So, where are we?" Kazuki asked. "Pallet?" First guess, nice work.

"Pallet Town, or my hometown," Ash replied. "You must be Yuna's symbolic husband, right?" And now, he resorted to teasing. Regardless, Kazuki shook Ash's hand.

"Yeah, Kazuki Shikimori, at your service. Sorry about the trouble Yuna and Rin gave you." Ash didn't mind the extra company.

"Trust me, the only problem was early on when they inadvertently tried to nuke me with their magic. Name's Ash Ketchum." Kuriko approached the trainer, probably inspired by how cute he was.

"Well, it's no wonder Rin would wanna do some naughty things to you," she hummed. "You're more handsome than Kazuki and smoother with women than Nakamaru." Did she listen to Misty? No, no, that can't be possible. Ash sneered in a means to agree with Kuriko about the last part.

"You think I'm that smooth? If I can be on the same page with Rin, there's a solid chance that you would, too." Ash, wasn't that a bit cocky? "So, you came to pick up Rin and Yuna?"

"Of course," Nakamaru muttered. "But if Rin wants to remain here, that's fine with us." Rin was offered a choice to go back home or live with Ash. What would she decide with? Kazuki and Kuriko begged to differ.

"Hold on, big boy," Kuriko stopped. "You can't make the decision of her freedom. She's still in the running for Kazuki's genes." Kazuki, Rin and Ash groaned at the sudden backtrack. The door opened to the sight of...

"Kazuki!" Yuna joyously screamed as she and Max entered the room. Yuna hugged Kazuki, happy to see him again.

"Hey, Yuna," Kazuki hesitated his greeting. "Sorry about everything." You're sorry? Yuna playfully slugged his chest.

"Don't worry about it. Ash was well thankful to invite us to his home for us to rest. I kinda wished to have joined you for that wedding, though." It was nice to see them back together. Ash and Max smiled, knowing that the teens were going to be fine. That's when Ash recalled earlier when Rin cuddled mouth-to-mouth.

"Say, Rin," Ash spoke up. "What was the purpose of joining me under my blankets?" Rin's face instantly became red with shaming embarrassment. Did she have a straight answer?

"I had a...a disturbing dream and you were the one close by that could ease me of that haunting," she quickly thought up a lie, trying to hide her true feelings for the young trainer. Despite going with that saying, Ash remembered a trump card to bring back the status of her trust with Ash.

"Okay, but what about when you called my name? It wasn't charred remains." Rin hiccuped in surprise. She muttered Ash's name, but she couldn't recall that moment.

"I...did? What?" May was right there when she heard that mentioning. She returned to the room, wanting to clarify this piece of information.

"This is what you said," she voiced, having everyone jerk to her. Really, May? You wanted to imitate Rin? "'Oh, Ash. Don't let go of me. Let me be your aura.'" Flabbergasting gawks echoed through the house, disbelieving the notion of Rin being attracted to Ash like so. "If you ask me, Max should have yanked either you or Ash from each other before that blue electric force field came up." Max did noting to align or counter May's points.

"I can't really say if that would've been necessary," Max shrugged. "I mean, if it was Brock, then yeah, he would be dragged by ear. Ash? Well, give him a break. I think he earned it after what's been going on." No one was sure if they should agree or argue Max's motion...except for Nakamaru, who saw that Ash and Rin deserved each other.

"Hey, I can't say this kid needs a female who has no concern of closing in on a guy she has fallen for," he mouthed. "It'd be like saying Matsuda became infatuated with me, or Morisaki came after this Brock-dude. To put it simply, Kamishiro, you're more than welcome to return to the Academy, but if you want, we can leave you alone in this world." It was that decision, again. Rin reviewed her past, a decision on hand.

"While I may be happy with staying here and supporting children with Ash," she remarked. "Right now, the main concern is Shikimori and his genes from falling into the wrong womb." Right, because we don't need someone who would grab Kazuki's genes for power alone. Ash placed a hand on Rin's shoulder as a sign of respect.

"Rin, if you want to see me at any time, I'll be glad to accept you again," Ash acknowledged. Rin felt trustworthy of Ash being there to ease her of any pain.

"Thank you, Ash. I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer." She gazed at the sheathed sword that laid along Ash's drawer. "That is yours to keep. Consider it a reminder of our spar, last night." That was a nice gesture, Rin. Ash couldn't deny such a gift. You never know...it could be a life saver in the future.

"I will. Thanks for everything, Rin." Both looked into each other's eyes, smiling to one another. Then in one swift motion...SMOOCH! They kissed. It was a lot quicker, like an instant. Yeah, Ash had grown up. Afterwards, everyone gave their goodbyes, although Ash and Rin hoped to see each other again. The group walked over to the overview of Pallet, safely away from anyone who could be caught in the magic transport. Nakamaru set up his ofuda to transport them back to the dorms that they resided in.

"Here we go," he announced. He placed a hand on the ofuda, which caused the slip of paper to glow. Ash, Misty and Pikachu watched on, seeing the magic that was sending the other teens away. Rin looked back at Ash. This feeling might go on for sometime. Finally, a blinding flash. The flash was on and off in a second, but when it dimmed to nothing, the rest were gone. That was it.

"Rin..." Misty looked at Ash, concerned that his feelings were altered permanently.

"Ash," she voiced. Ash looked at Misty, who seemed to assure him about his heart-felt worry. "Keep in mind that she _is_ a magician. She'll find her way back." Ash wasn't worried about whether or not Rin would return. He worried that if she did, would they recognize each?

"She gave me something to hold onto, and I will." Meanwhile, the magicians got back to their home, and life would return to normal...except for Rin. Since coming back, she hung out on the roof of the Academy, wondering how Ash was doing. One day, a raven-haired female in the schoolgirl garb joined Rin on the rooftop.

"Is everything alright, Kamishiro?" she questioned. Rin turned to the new female, seemingly discomforted with Rin's recent behavior.

"Morisaki," Rin named. "This is none of your business. I just...wanted to be alone." She didn't want to concern her, but Morisaki didn't bite on the lie.

"You've got a crush on someone, right? I may be from a rival clan, but times have changed. You can tell me." Morisaki was right, and knew better than Rin. Rin could only explain the facts.

"There is a young man who better qualifies as a pair than Shikimori despite the setbacks of no known magicians in his past, but does possess an aura that could overwhelm any opponents. Of course, he's in another world." Morisaki became humbled. Her rival gave her admittance, but it was something that she accepted without hindrance.

"I'm proud of you." Rin jumped, urged to know what that was about. "My parents told me that even though I was a member of the Morisaki family...I have the freedom to go out and choose who my friends are, even if it means allowing an enemy clan to join me." Rin was shunned. This meant that she didn't need to follow her clan's rules.

"Thank you for listening."

* * *

_SIX YEARS LATER..._

Six years had gone by since Kazuki was bombarded by three girls that were supposedly after the genes which were descended from at least 50 magicians. Kuriko Kazetsubaki and Rin Kamishiro were after the genes to restrengthen the power of their respected families while Yuna Miyama wanted to love Kazuki for just that: love. However, it became complicated. When Yun and Rin were transported to the world that Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer, resided in, Rin became inspired and awed at the better qualities of Ash over Kazuki, citing intelligence, athleticism and compassion to others. Although it was clear that Rin had admired Ash to the point of romantic feelings, her mission of protecting Kazuki was priority one. That had taken a turn for the worst. Kazuki had eight magic spells that he could use when he first entered the Aoi Academy before he died and only three when Rin and Yuna were sent to Ash's home. Complications forced him to use his remaining spells and kill himself. However, a loophole emerged. While Kazuki died, his remains were attached to four girls: Rin, Kuriko, Yuna and a fourth girl turning out to be Chihiya Yamase, as mentioned in the third chapter. The loophole was that Kazuki was a ghost, but with all the remains returned to him, he was revived...as ten Kazukies! Each Kazuki represented a spell count since his birth. Thanks to the good Dr. Akai, the Kazukies were merged together into one. There was one twist to it: the powerful magic was ruined, meaning the 50-minimal count of descending magicians were distilled to nothingness. Regardless of the downturn of losing the lineage, Yuna still wound up siding with Kazuki. They graduated, gone through college, married and got high-paying jobs. They became a husband/wife team of successful psychiatrists who lived in the midst of central Tokyo, Japan. Kuriko became head of the Kazetsubaki corporations, in which she opened several stores and charities to underdeveloped children or those born prematurely with mental and physical disorders. Rin? Oddly enough, there was no peep from her. Since returning Kazuki's ashes, she basically fell off the side of the Earth. Today, Kazuki and Yuna Shikimori, official now, were ready to reunite with some of their classmates as they were hosting a class reunion. Yuna was preparing the snack table at their prestigious home. Helping with the mix...

"Daddy said the octi-balls will be ready in a few minutes," a little girl with dark pink hair. She appeared to be four, maybe five. Yuna knelt down to the little girl, a bright smile shining.

"Okay, Mei," Yuna laughed. "Go and get your dress on. We should be expecting our guests soon." This was going to be a big reunion. Look at the table, it's chalk-full of food from different nations. That's when Kazuki entered, seeing the saddened face on Yuna.

"It's Rin, isn't it?" he guessed. Yuna bobbed a nod, confirming Kazuki's suspicions.

"When you were reassembled and Dr. Akai told us that your lineage was destroyed, she walked from the Academy and from what I heard from Morisaki, she committed Hara-Kiri as an apology to the clan for failing to achieve the majestic genes." Rin killed herself? Mei didn't really like the tone from Yuna, concerned that this was a close friend she missed.

"What is Hairy Kiri?" the kid questioned. Poor girl had no clue of what killing one's self meant. Kazuki had the most calming demeanor upon the stomach-aching news. Did he know something Yuna was not receiving?

"Well, this may be news to you, but Rin called me, yesterday," he opened. Rin's not dead? "She had been going through a turmoil of emotions. She told me that she wanted to see him again." Who again? "It was fortunate that Nakamaru was came by the coffee house on my tea break, saying that he still had some of those ofudas from that incident and came over to pick them up." Still, who did she want to see? Yuna had a good idea on who.

"Ever since we parted ways, all Rin would've thought about was Ash," she guessed. "He's...quite a man to remain calm in any situation." He was someone who Rin trusted. "Unlike Kuriko. She had to hook up with someone from Germany" Well, that's about everyone.

"Is Ash a good boy?" little Mei wondered. There's no way you could show anger to this little angel. You just couldn't. Neither Ash.

"A real good boy." Mei was glad that her mother got to meet someone who was good to her and the other girls. Let's go to the mountainside where there was a violet-haired woman in a magenta business suit with stiletto high heels, holding a sheathed sword by her side. Her hair was in a single ponytail, still as long where it was down to her shins. She placed an ofuda on the ground and pressed it in. A flash of light exhumed the scene, but dimmed shortly. The woman was gone...but emerged on a cliff side, overlooking what appeared to be Pallet...but was it? There was a large facility that neighbored Prof. Oak's laboratory. Other than that change, it seemed like the same old town that was peaceful those six years ago.

"I hope Ash hasn't forgotten me," she muttered. Rin? She proceeded to the new towering facility, closing in on the door. There, a plaque hung adjacent to the door. Words were written on this plaque.

"WELCOME TO THE BATTLE FRONTIER'S BATTLE SPACE, HOME OF FRONTIER BRAIN, POKÉMON MASTER AND HERO, ASH KETCHUM"

Battle Frontier? Master? Hero? Ash's arena? This was where Ash had been? She opened the door, entering the facility. Snooping around, she was hoping to see this Ash. How has he been since the six years apart? She entered a large room which looked like a battle arena. The room was like an observatory with all the comets and meteor decorations hanging above. The doors on the other side opened up. What awaited? A tall raven-haired man showed up, clothed with an opened red spring jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans. His face had a pair of X scars on each cheek, but he still looked like Ash, at least. By his side...Pikachu? Pikachu looked just like before, nothing significant changed. This had to be Ash, no mistake, right? They stared into each other's eyes, seemingly knowing that they knew one to the next. "I take it that Kazuki's doing fine?" he asked. He knew Kazuki?

"He is, Ash" she replied. "I talked to him just yesterday, telling me about his marriage and his daughter, Mei." No doubt this was Rin. "I came back to see you again. I want to marry you." Wow. She was real forward with this proposal. Ash joined Rin in the middle of the room while Pikachu stood by, watching as another raven-haired teen in glasses entered and watched. He wore a green t-shirt and tan shorts...Max? Did he grow up too? Ash stood in front of Rin, a beaming smile vainly disguising he pains from the scars.

"Rin...I accept." A rather quick answer.

"Oh, Ash." They both kissed in the middle of the room, witnessed by two close friends. She was a tough girl, once cold-hearted warmed up by the soft and warm emotions of the one who she could hold tightly.

("I knew this was gonna happen,") Pikachu teared up. ("Two blades sculptured a story from ice in front of us.") The teen sternly saw the romantic sight, not willing to break it up.

"On a day where no challengers have yet to battle him," he brought up Ash's status. "This is one where he needed himself...and won." This was one victory that Ash needed no Pokémon. This was one where he won a heart, a girl, and a legacy to continue, should he decide to surrender his career.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update soon enough because of computer issues. I'll proceed with other works on the list in my page.


End file.
